TASE: The Truth
by Billie Jukes
Summary: Sequel to Through a Sister's Eyes. Jazz POV. Jazz still tries to cope with her guilt while watching out for her brother and trying to be normal
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO own DP. I got it off the internet

Tucker: She's nuts

Danny: nope, only the people that believe her (hint hint)

AN: Through A Sister's Eyes was originally intended to be a one-shot, but well, reviews are flattering :P In another chapter or two I will move away for having Jazz's POV during the show and make the story original (Still from Jazz's POV of course). Also, I always wondered what Danny and Jazz talked about on that car ride

The Truth

part 1  
  
I run over to my brother fallen body, but he's not moving. I run my hand through his jet black hair crying his name.  
  
"You killed me." I look up and there's Danny, but he's different. His suit is black and his hair's white. His eyes are [i]_glowing[__/i]_ green. "You killed me Jazz. All because you want a perfect family you would destroy our parent's dreams and take my life!"  
  
"I didn't mean to" I choked.  
  
"But you did. You killed me!"  
  
I wake up in a cold sweat. I've been having that dream for the past month, ever since the "accident". But it's just a dream. Danny didn't die.  
  
At least not completely.  
  
He's half ghost now. He can fly and walk through walls. Sometimes parts of his body disappear and sometimes... sometimes he transforms into the ghostly Danny from my dream. Glowing eyes and all. I've even heard him jokingly refer to himself as Danny Phantom to Sam and Tucker, the only other two who know Danny's secret.  
  
The alarms about to go off, so i turn off my clock and start getting ready for school. I grab the book I've been reading and head downstairs. It's entitled "Surviving Adolescence through Therapy." Therapy's something my family could definitely use.  
  
I fix myself a bowl of cereal and pretend to read. Mom's working on her latest invention and Danny's eating his breakfast.

Or trying to. His hand disappears, the spoon falling right through. I wince and try to ignore the pang of guilt. I turn my attention away from Danny, hoping he won't notice I was watching him. Instead I look at what Mom and Dad are doing.  
  
Oh Great. Mom and Dad's latest greatest invention is a ghost finder. And it's pointing to Danny. Of all the times for one of their lame inventions to actually work.  
  
They glance at the screen to make sure it's working properly and Danny disappears completely! I hate when that happens, a part of me always fears he won't come back.  
  
"Actually, there's something I need to tell you..."  
  
NO! I may be responsible for this, but there's no way I'm going to trust Mom and Dad. What if they try to do experiments on him?  
  
I slam down my book and start babbling about how Danny needs more support than they give him, or something like that. I drag him out to the car with me. I don't want him near them for another minute.  
  
Danny slides his bookbag into the passenger's side and buckles in. I do the same on the driver's side. I start the motor and we ride in silence for a while.  
  
"Why did you offer to drive me in? You never drive me to school?"  
  
"You need more positive influences" I lie, "Someone in our house needs to responsible and caring. I mean all they do is work on their stupid inventions" I'm starting to get riled up. "They hardly ever pay any attention to us anymore unless we ask for something. We've been eating microwave dinners for two months straight. They don't even try to protect us or safe guard their stupid machines. One little accident and ..." I clamp my mouth shut quickly.  
  
Oh God Almighty, please take back what I just said. Please!  Of all the things to say to of all people…

Danny looks away; he's starting to fade again, "I…guess that's true." He said looking away from me.  
  
We drive in silence for a while. How can I be such an idiot? How could I be so insensitive?  
  
Finally Danny turns back to me. "Are you using me to get to Mom and Dad?" he asks quietly.  
  
"No!" I say, rather forcefully, still mad at myself. I take a few deep breathes. "Danny, listen to me. I am waging a war against Mom and Dad's obsession with ghosts. I can understand if you don't want to fight with me, and I won't try to force you to take a position. I love you very much Danny, even though I don't show it at times. And it is [i]_very[__/i]_ important to me that you do NOT become a casualty of this war.   
  
I try to ignore the little voice that telling me [i]_Too Late..._ [/i]


	2. Just another Day

The Truth   
  
part 2  
  
It was an interesting day at school. Danny's not-girlfriend Sam changed the lunch menu. This led to a food fight that was more like a dirt clod war.  
  
Some really weird stuff happened too. Ghost type weird. I hope Danny's not involved. The last thing I want to think about is him getting more strange powers he can't control.  
  
I'm rethinking what I thought this morning. I _really_ hate my parents obsession with ghosts, but the truth is, they know more than anyone else. They may be the only ones who could help change Danny back to normal. No matter how much I dislike them, they wouldn't be so caught up in their obsession to harm their own son.  
  
I think about it all the way home. Mom and Dad never intentionally tried to hurt us. Hell, if it hadn't been for me, Danny wouldn't have gotten hurt at all. Still, maybe it's best if I start out refering to this as a hypothetical situation, just in case.  
  
There's something wrong, I know it the minute I open the door. I usually don't give things like ESP much credit, but I have been gaining a more open mind this past month...  
  
It's quiet. I poke my head in....  
  
ACK Someone through a gas bomb at me! Are we being robbed? Are Mom and Dad okay? I feel something grab my hair. Well, I'm not going down without a fight!  
  
The smoke is clearing....Oh I so do _not_ believe this, Mom and Dad are grabbing me by the ankles and theres a mutant vacuum attached to my hair.  
  
Trust them? What the heck was I thinking?!  
  
After I finally get that &%#! thing off my head, I realize how late it is. Shouldn't Danny be home by now?  
  
I hear Mom and Dad talking in the next room.   
  
"I just hope Danny's okay. Getting carried home by his friends? What if he's really hurt?"  
  
Fear grips my heart.  
  
"Don't worry Maddie. Sam and Tucker said he was fine. Now what we need to concentrate on is getting that ghost outta Jazz!"  
  
I give Dad a deathglare from behind the door and make my way to my room. Danny's room is next to mine, and the walls are paper thin, so I can hear everything that goes on. That's how I've been keeping tabs on what Danny's been up to and how hhis power's are progressing.  
  
I listen to Sam and Tucker. Okay, a menu obsessed lunch lady ghost definetly gets originality points. And apparently Dash framed Danny for the food fight. Jerk. I don't care how far he can throw a pigskin, he should be expelled.  
  
About two hours later, Danny wakes up. Sam and Tucker almost immeadiatly have an argument about the menu and leave. I'm a little mad at them, I mean Danny was drained trying to protect them, and all they care about is what's being served for lunch. I mean, hasn't that menu caused them enough pain?  
  
So now Danny's fighting ghosts. Dad would be so proud.  
  
I'm worried though. He could get hurt so easily. I wish I could do SOMETHING to help him.   
  
Maybe I can.  
  
I go into his room. He's still on his bed, looking a little depressed.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine" he says.  
  
"Rough day at school?"  
  
It goes on like that. Just normal smalltalk, a little sibling banter. It's working, I can see Dann'y cheering up from the dose of normalacy. It's not much, but it's all I can do.  
  
Oh was today a day. Those protest were definatly laughable. It reminded me of the Phantom Tollbooth, how King Azaz and the Mathemagician always fought over whether Numbers or letters were better, not realizing both were equally nessecary. Then I caught Spike. He's a common variety Punk I've been practicing my psycology on.  
  
My parents have I great sense of timing. Just as I tell him that his parent won't attack him, my own swoop me up into a giant net. Actually I'm glad they did, I saw that the noise behind me wasn't from the protests after all. And I know that at all costs. I have to keep their attention away from the white haired figure fighting the meat monster. I almost succeed too. Oh well, at least they never realized it was Danny. I'm proud of him, I really am. Still, as I leave the messed up school yard, I can only think of one thing.  
  
Man am I glad I didn't sabotage the thermos. 


	3. The Truth

AN: This will be the last installment of The Truth arc. That's not to say it's the end of Through a Sister's Eyes. I'm intending for there to be at least one more arc, entitled Freedom.  
  
brigurl: Glad you like the story. :)  
  
Pink-Charmed-One: rest assured, I will be continueing this. It's my baby  
  
lilyqueen777 : YAY another Jazz fan! That girl seriously does not get the attention she deserves on-line.  
  
Gijinka Renamon: Glad you like it  
  
neosun7: Danke (German for thank you)  
  
Zerin Emperess: Thanks for sticking with me through the first fic. I hope you stick throught o the next one  
  
Spice of Life: Glad your enjoying the sequel .  
  
Net Strife: Sorry about the errors. My computer doesn't have Word, so I'm learning by trial and error  
  
Paradoxal Reality : this is totally off topic, but are you the one who does though rockin Danny pics on deviant art? Because if you are I worship the ground you walk on.  
  
SharpShooter626: Yes I am planning on updating. Unfortunately there won't be any new updates soon, because my family is going on vacation  
  
Supernatural Chick: Hope you like the new parts  
  
TASE: The Truth   
  
Days change to weeks, weeks into months. It seems like an eternity since the accident. Danny's adjusted pretty well I think. Things are almost back to normal at the casa de Fenton.  
  
I'm lying to myself and I know it.  
  
Danny's grades have been slipping desperately. Mr. Lancer thinks he's a hooligan and Mom and Dad still don't realize anything's wrong. I've tried to be there for him, but it seems every time I try, I just make things worse for him.  
  
Is that all I'm good at? Ruining my brother's life? It's all I seem to have accomplished lately. I've tried getting him in with the popular crowd. I tried to get Mom and Dad to open up to him like parents, but things always went from bad to worse. I don't know how he got so beat up at Masters house. Something went seriously wrong there, I almost don't wanna know what.  
  
I know I'd said I'd wait till he was ready to tell me, but I don't know how much longer I can take it. I want to do something to help him. Really help him. At first talking to him helped, but he's closing up on me again. I've been debating telling him that I know for a while, but I'm not sure he's ready for anyone else to know. Also, it may be the last thing I'll ever tell him. Like he would want to hear anything I have to say after confessing everything that's gone wrong in his life is completely my fault.  
  
While I'm worrying about this, Danny is in the next room, worrying about everything else in the world. No kid should have that kind of responsibility.  
  
Suddenly Dad's voice booms through the house, excitedly summoning us to the basement lab. Inside I shudder. I remember the last time I heard that same excited tone, it was the was the day he'd unveiled the Fenton Portal. Neither Danny nor I were ever the same after that day. I dread what he has in store for us now.  
  
As I exit my room, I see Danny. He looks terrible. And it's not just the stress, he looks like his very life's being drained out of him. I hope he doesn't have a ghost flu or something. I offer to help him, but he shrugs me off, strong and independent as always. But with each step closer to the lab, he looks worse. And as we enter the lab I think I know why.  
  
Mom and Dad are standing in front of what appears to be a camping lantern gone horribly wrong. It's emitting a blue stream of light towards the ceiling, and giving off some strange blue energy waves. I feel Danny slump against me, his condition getting worse. This is serious.  
  
"Like it" Dad announced proudly. "It was going to be the Fenton Ghost beacon. But your mother and I found a way to alter it's emissions so instead of waves of energy that draw ghosts to it, it emits a radiation that destroys them on a molecular level. With it, any home can be ghost free in minutes." He beamed, proud of his invention.  
  
Oh God. No WONDER Danny looked sick! I give Mom and Dad my patented death glare combined with a (very) short speech on their sick obsessions. I grab Danny and stomp out of there as fast as I can. Almost as soon as we're upstairs, he collapses on the ground. This is not good. Danny's half human nature must have been acting as a shield from the devices emissions, but it wasn't enough to block them completely. He's dying. For good. What can I do? How can I save him.  
  
In a flash it hits me. The only was to buy us enough time. "Danny you have to possess me!"  
  
"WHAT!" He shrieks in a mixture of shock and horror. I can see he wants to know, but there's no time.  
  
"Yes. I know your secret. Don't argue, Danny, that machine is killing you! I think if you possess me, my fully living body will act as a temporary barrier. Which might just give you the time you need to walk us out of here to safely."  
  
He looks at me, uncertain and untrusting. But he too can feel his time growing short. Suddenly he vanishes. I hope that it was his own doing. If that damned machine got him, I swear I'll...  
  
Suddenly I feel his presences within me, reassuring me that he's okay. It's a strange feeling, someone else within you, taking control of your bones and muscles. I try to stay awake, but I can't. I'm going to sleep...  
  
There's no waking up, suddenly I'm wide awake, as if I were never asleep. I'm sitting on a bench in Amity Park with no idea how I got there. I try to shift through my fuzzy memories, to remember what happened.  
  
"How long?"  
  
I see Danny sitting beside me, his shoulders are hunched and he's looking at me suspiciously. And everything comes back. "How long have you known Jazz?"  
  
"The whole time. Since the accident" I confess. I take a deep breath. This isn't how I wanted the conversation to happen.  
  
He takes a sharp intake of breath. "Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" he asked, nervously.  
  
"Never" I hiss. Yes, hiss. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. "I don't trust them, Danny. If you want to tell them, I won't stop you but..." I bow my head.  
  
"But you don't think they'll accept me as a halfa." he said.  
  
"I don't think they'll believe you're a...halfa you said?... I think they'll think you're possessed."  
  
"And that de-possessing me is potentially fatal. I got that impression." He sighs. "Thanks. For back there. You saved me."  
  
I shake my head. "Don't thank me Danny." Don't tell him. He doesn't have to know... "You shouldn't thank me for anything. It's...It's my fault."  
  
"What is?" he asked confused.  
  
"The accident." I sigh "I was tampering with the Fenton Portal" He looks at me shocked. "I know it was wrong, but...I couldn't take it anymore. Ghosts Ghosts Ghosts. They were ignoring their own family in pursuit of something I didn't think existed. I reached my snapping point. And ...you paid the price. I know it's nowhere near enough, but I'm sorry."  
  
He's not saying anything, just staring into his lap. It feels like an eternity we're sitting in silence. He must hate me now. Just like I hate myself.  
  
"I'm not" He finally says.  
  
"You're not what?" I ask, confused.  
  
"I'm not sorry. You heard how Dad described how the Portal works. 'To let ghosts through whether he wanted them to or not'. Mom and Dad would have gotten the portal working eventually, and when they did Skulker, Desiree, and all the other ghosts would have had free reign with no one to stop them. But because of what you did, I have the power to fight. I have the power to protect my friends family, and everyone else. Thanks Jazz."  
  
I'm speechless. He doesn't hate me? He's smiling at me? I give my brother the biggest hug I've ever given in my life. Suddenly I'm hugging air. I open my eyes and I see a semi transparent Danny grinning at me. He's joking about it?  
  
I feel a great weight lift off my shoulders. Suddenly there's no more hiding on either end. It's like we're finally free to be our true selves around each other. Knowing the truth has set both of us free.  
  
Fin 


End file.
